Door security has been addressed in many ways. A lock or plurality of locks has been one approach to door security. The problems, keys, and difficulties associated therewith are well known. Numerous latches and locks are also problematic. Door and wall trim strength are also security issues. The present device provides a unique and especially convenient device for securing a door from the interior, without added key mechanisms or turned-latch or turned-lock mechanisms. The device provides multiple female and male lock tab engagements operated with only one movement of the trim.